There is Another
by Gabesgurl
Summary: My birthday present to myself. Ianto undergoes some changes. The Doctor is one of the few who can help him adjust. Jack is the other
1. Chapter 1

Title: There is Another

Author: The Lovely Me

Pairing: umm I'm PRETTY sure it's eventually going to be Jack/Ianto/The Dr

A/N: So yeah, Normal is nor Normal is on the back burner for now. I'm still writing on it, but this fic is a bday present to myself (Sept 8th!) Ianto as a Time Lord J

Next chapter will be out tomorrow. This is a short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to leave it. The next part has me so so excited and needs a lot of detail imo

****

He felt strange was his only thought as he entered the tourist office that hid the secrets of the Hub from the world. It had started right before he had went to sleep the night before. He felt like he was being stretched over a great distance, but at the same time compacted and enclosed. He almost felt like there was something….buzzing at the edge of his mind. He also felt like someone was waiting for him, which really was a daft thought. Only Jack and Tosh ever waited for him, ever.

It had started the night before when he had been going through stuff his mam had boxed up for him after he'd moved out of the house. It had been nice to go through all his old things, and then he'd come across it. It had been so long since he'd laid his eyes on it it took him a moment to realize what he was holding.

It was an old pocket watch that his tad had put on a chain for him to wear around hi neck when he was around 10 years of age. He'd been told that his real mam and tad had left it for him at the hospital with a note saying it would bring him luck. He'd worn the beautiful watch around his neck religiously for 6 years, until he'd been attacked at school after a supposedly talking bad about a so-called friend. He'd ended up with 4 busted ribs and a broken ankle, as well as a concussion. After that he became even more shunned in high school hierarchy then he already was and put the watch away. Good luck, yeah right.

The beautiful hands of the watch had been stopped at precisely 7:28 on the dot. He'd smiled and very carefully wound up the clock, but when he held it to his ear… nothing. After turning it over he noticed an indentation around the back and he'd set about digging his letter opener under the edge. When the watch back had finally popped open, Ianto's mouth had fallen open. Inside were the most amazing etchings he'd ever seen in his life. Circled and swirls. As he turned the watch over he was stunned to see the very face had changed also.

Then it had happened, the watch had began glowing and he'd felt…. How could he put into words what he felt. He felt like a library, chalk full of knowledge and he KNEW things. Knew of things he shouldn't even begin to comprehend. And then it had faded, almost shut off in another part of his mind, and he'd felt something or someone, touch his mind. A very happy and worried someone. It was happy he was alive and was going to come and visit him.

He's quickly thrown up his mental shields like he'd learned at Torchwood London and promptly passed out where he stood.

Sighing he hurried through the door into the hub and smiled, he felt nice. And he heard singing, although he wasn't hearing it with his ears. It was in his hearts. He couldn't begin to comprehend what had happened to him. But he somehow knew that whoever was coming for him, well was there for him now… would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: There is Another  
Author: The Lovely Me  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto/The Dr (Eventually)  
A/N: Ianto is OOC here. However, let's look at the facts, he is suddenly going through some creepy ass changes and for some reason he is feeling things he shouldn't be. He is overwhelmed. Lost, dazed, and confused.  
Could use some help from my readers: Give me some good names for Ianto's parents lol. His REAL parents I mean  
Unbeta'd but spell checked. Hopefully everything was caught

He grinned slightly as he circled again. He couldn't help it; he was looking at the TARDIS. The actual TARDIS. He'd read about it and heard stories about it at Torchwood 1, but he was actually looking at it now. The singing he'd been feeling seemed to get louder and he reached out to touch the side of the ship, pulling his hand away before he could make contact with the cool metal outside.  
He felt so strange, like he was happy happy, for the first time in as long as he could remember. Biting his lip, he reached out, with an encouraging prod almost from whatever was singing to him. He gently stroked the side of the TARDIS and was blasted with a mental purr almost. Unbeknownst to him, a boyish grin broke out on his face.  
He was also ignorant to the fact that the two who had been watching him since he came into the hub, had both gasped at the childish beautiful smile.  
"Ianto Jones, I see you've met the TARDIS."  
Ianto dropped his hand at Jack's voice, and turned, eyes trained on the floor. He knew, he could just tell who was standing with Jack. After all, he'd just been fondling the other's space ship.  
"I-I should get the coffee started si-" He was cut off by a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on Lad, look at me please." The voice was soft and it made something in Ianto unclench.  
Very slowly, he lifted his eyes. Took in the mussed hair, the smattering of freckles. Then blue eyes met brown and the world seemed to fade from existence.

_*Flash*  
Crimson grass, dark rust colored skies. Laughter, the feeling of contentment. The feeling of love._

*Flash*

The subtle shift in atoms, expanding, exploding. Creating new worlds, new stars. The utter innocence drifting into his very soul and making him smile.

*Flash*

Blazing light and heat. Intense pressure. And the Release. The end of a star, the end of a world.

*Flash*

Smiles, human emotions, love. Dancing and singing. Happiness once more.

*Flash*

The feeling of loss, of heartache. A Broken heart? A family. Faces smiling at him.

*Flash*

Agony. Unbearable soul wounding pain. Loneliness. Screaming and then utter stillness. Like the sounds of a graveyard. Bright flashes of light and dripping blood.

*Flash*

The sound of children laughing. Singing. A mother swinging her children around.

*Flash*

No visions, just loneliness in a black room. The feeling of stretching out over time and finding….nothing  


Ianto became aware that he was sobbing, and being clutched to the Doctor's chest. However, he couldn't stop the tears, all the pain. Jack was wrapped around him from behind and he tried to bury himself further into both embraces simultaneously. It was strange to him how at ease he felt with the Doctor, especially since he knew he wouldn't normally act as such. But he was just so overwhelmed he could barely breathe. He felt bared, naked and dare he use the analogy, alien in his own skin.  
He needed to get his self together, present his front to them like usual. He was about to pull himself from the embrace when he felt the gentle singing begin again and a hand started carding itself through his hair.  
He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the arms and thing trying to comfort him. Maybe a few minutes longer would not hurt. He didn't even protest when he was shifted off the Doctors chest and Jack moved to his other side. He let himself be led into the TARDIS, barely registering the mumbling about tests and a check up.


End file.
